harrypotterfandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Хари Потер
:Ово је чланак о главном лику у серијалу књига о Харију Потеру. За информације о серији књига о Харију Потеру, види: Хари Потер (књиге). Хари Џејмс Потер (рођен 31. Jула, 1980. године) је један од најпознатијих ученика Хогвортса и у целом модерном чаробњачком свету. Он је једини преживео убилачку клетву, коју је Лорд Волдемор бацио да би га убио док је још био беба. Овај догађај је довео до Волдеморовог првог пораза и до краја Првог чаробњачког рата, као и до тога да је Хари постао сирочић и дат на одгајање својим роћацима Дарслијевима. У 11. години, Хари је пошао на Хогвортс и разврстан је у кући Грифиндор. Док је био у школи, Хари је постао најбољи пријатељ Рону Визлију и Хермиони Гренџер. Такође, постао је најмлађи Трагач века и капетан своје Квидичке куће, освајајући 2 купа као део тима.Harry was banned from participating in Quidditch games by Professor Umbridge in his fifth year. Therefore, he wasn't on the Gryffindor team when they won the cup that year.. У његовој четвртој години, Хари је победио на Трочаробњачком турниру, додуше такмичење се завршило трагично смрћу Седрика Дигорија и повратком Лорда Волдемора. Следеће године, Хари је предводио Дамблдорову Армију и борио се је у бици у одсеку за мистерије, где је изгубио свог кума. Хари је играо важну улогу у разним биткама током Другог рата, и ловио је и уништавао разне Хоркруксе заједно са Хермионом и Роном пре битке за Хогвортс. Током битке, он је имао дуел са Волдемором при крају битке и поразио га је заувек. После рата, Хари је постао Аурор и оженио се је са Роновом млађом сестром, Џини Визли, са којом има три детета: Џејмс Сириус, Албус Северус и Лили Луна. Осетио је Болну клетву и Империјус клетву неколико пута. Хари је такође познат као особа која је једина ујединила све три Реликвије смрти. Породична линија Потерови су стара, веома богата чисстокрвна породица, додуше Хари је полукрван, јер је његова мајка нормалска вештица. Потерови воде порекло од Певереле, древна чаробњачка породица. Игнације Певерел је преносио са сина на сина Невидљиви огртач. Испијени воде порекло од Сазара Слитерина, који такође воде порекло од Певерла, додуше Игнацијов брат Кадмус, је пренео Камен васкрснућа као породично наслеђе прстен са печатом. Због овога су Хари и Том Марволо Ридл веома даљи рођаци. Хари је такође у даљем сродству са Блековима, Мелфојевима, Визлијевима,ЛонгботовимаПородично стабло Блековима и са готово свим чистокрвним породицама, доводећи га са готово свим чаробњацима и вештицама, укључујући Белатрикс Лестрејнџ, Сириус Блек и Нимфидора Тонкс, међутим ниво сродства је непознат. Познато је само да му је Сириус Блек кум. Харијеви рођаци са мајчине стране су нормалске породице Еванс и Дарсли. Рани живот Хари Џејмс потер је рођен 31. јула 1980., од Џејмса Потера и Лили Потер, чланова Реда Феникса током врхунца Првог чаробњачког рата. Од рођења је живео са својим родитељима кад их је Лорд Волдемор означио као своје следеће жртве. Живели су у чаробњачком граду Годрикова долина у кући која је била под Фиделиус чин да би их сачувала сакривеним. Као део чини, они су планирали да њихов Secret-Keeper буде Сириус Блек, али су послушали савет Сириуса и за чувара тајне је одређен Питер Педигру, јер су мисли да ће он бити мање сумњив. У ужасном преокрету Педигру је био шпијун за Волдемора. Издао је Џејмса и Лили, исценирао своју сопствену смрт, и окривио Сириуса за све. На вече 31. октобра 1981., Волдемор је стигао Годрикову долину и убио Харијеве родитеље; почео је са Џејмсом, који је покушао да води дуел (и ако није имао штапић). Онда је кренуо на Lily која је умрла да заштити Харија. Та жртва је спречила Аваду Кедавру да убије Харија. Њена љубав за Харијем је спречила чин као штит; када је Волдемор покушао да убије дете бацајући чин, чин се је одбила и вратила назад и уместо да убије Харија, Волдемор је изгубио све своје моћи и тело (одма би умрео да ниеј има хоркруксе). Због овога Хари Потер је постао једина особа која је преживела Убилачку клетву. Неуспела клетва је Харију оставила ожиљак у облику муње на челу. Ожиљак ће бити клетва и благослов у каснијим Харијевим годинама, јер је отворила телепатску везу између Волдемора и њега. Познао је познат чак у својој 1. години због пораза Лорда Волдемора. Кућа у Гориковој долини је уништена у борби, и Рубеус Хагрид је спасио Харија. Хагрид је добио специјалан наређења да Харија однесе код његових рођака: тетки Петунији и ујка Вернону. Али Хагрид је сусрео Сириуса Блека који је молио да му да Харија. Хагрид је одбио, говорећи да мора да послуша Дамблдорова наређења и да Харија однесе њему најбрже што може. Сириус је нерадо дао Хагриду свој летећи моторцикл. Дамблдор је оставио Харија и писмо у .којем све обашњава Дарслијевима, Али они то никада нису прочитали Харију. Уместо тога, Хари ће следећу деценеију провести у њиховом дому увек кињен од свих њих. de:Harry Potter Категорија:Грифиндорци Категорија:Главни ликови